


Silly Games

by I_Have_Loved_You_So_Long



Category: American Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rough Sex, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Have_Loved_You_So_Long/pseuds/I_Have_Loved_You_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She makes Lee jealous and pays the price...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crime

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FF for a long time, so I may be a bit rusty. Hope you enjoy the story.

           

              It'd been under the surface for a few weeks. Lee has been so busy and distracted, I felt as if I didn't exist. I'd wait all day for him to get home, wanting to hold him and talk late into the night like we used to, but there was always a reason he couldn't. Too tired, too much going on. He'd always been so physical before. I was patient for a while, but now I was getting a little... frustrated. 

        Saturday Night, I'm in our bedroom, dressing for a industry party we've been invited to. These things are boring as hell, and I know Lee hates them, so I make sure I'll give him something to look at. I choose a pencil skirt that clings in all the right places, a black lace top that shows just enough skin to hint at a promise, and black velvet heels that carve out my calf muscles beautifully. I let my hair tumble freely over my shoulders, and smear scarlet slash of lipstick across my lips. I look up into the mirror as I adjust the tops of my black stockings, yes, I am ready.

'Baby, does this look okay?',

I hear Lee's deep behind me at the door, and as I turn to him, all the breath leaves my body. He looks so good, he always does .

'I'm not sure about the shirt, maybe the blue one?'

No, not the blue one. The white dress shirt holds his body perfectly. The tautness over his shoulder-blades, the contrast of the sleeves to his brown arms... I tell him he looks great and I mean it. Lee smiles

'Okay we'll go in 10 then?' and grabs his jacket off the bed on his way out.

Standing there, I catch the scent of his aftershave and I get lost in the moment. But then, it dawns on me, he never said anything to me.  I feel a tug inside. 

Bastard.

 

               It's another of those warm New york evenings where you can almost smell the night come alive. Lee is driving us into the city  I'm in feeling pissy and he knows it. I'm taking a ridiculous amount of interest in the window.

'I hope you're going to _behave_ this time' he tells me, pointedly meeting my eyes in the rear-view mirror.

'Maybe' I say, knowing full well that I won't. 

He straightens up and a I swear I see a small smile twitch at lips.

          

       At the party, Lee is charming and gracious to everyone, further throwing my now-petulant behavior into sharp relief. I have drunk too much complimentary champagne and have become resentfully flirty. I playfully touch the forearms of the many suited men in room. I laugh freely at their stories and hold by body to it's best advantage. Childish,I know but I soon feel Lee's gaze settle on me, his eyebrows gathered tightly and eyes begin to burn with jealousy. I feel a hit of satisfaction as his grasp on his glass becomes deadly, and his jaw clenches in anger. And I know it's coming... very soon.

       But I still head onto the dance floor, moving my hips and pressing my body against the drunk studio accountant trying to feel me up. I see Lee slam his drink down on the table and head towards me...

             I turn away, and I feel the shiver of anticipation, knowing he's crossing the room, and then, there it is; his hot firm hand on my waist, pulling me discretely but definitely towards him. His mouth finds my ear and his voice is low and measured 

'We are leaving _now_ ' . Taking my hand, he makes his quick goodbyes, his smile stiff with fury, all the time glaring back at me just to remind me how much trouble I'm in.

       I'm back in the passenger seat, but feeling less confident than earlier. The atmosphere is a tense with lust and impatience, and not a small measure of fear. Lee speeds through every light, and is driving like he hates the car and I know that tonight I had pushed him too far.

     

      I know as soon as he gets me through our front door, I'm going to be punished.

 


	2. The Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets dirty. I hope you enjoy reading the filth as I much as I did writing it!

As the car hits the driveway, Lee grabs the keys and walks round the car. I step out, my bravado long since gone, and feel the weakness in my legs. Lee comes behind me, his hand firmly gripped on my ass and pushes me inside front door

'Bedroom NOW' he snarls.

I wonder if it's too late to apologize, make it good with a glass of wine and sweet talk. But no, I upped the ante and he called my bluff. I was going to have to submit. That was the only apology he wanted.

In the shadows of the bedroom, I see Lee remove his jacket and make for the light switch. There would be no hiding in the dark, no covering myself... His face is determined and triumphant.

'Take your clothes off, everything except these' Lee runs his hand up my skirt, and plucks at my stockings. I feel the heat rise into my face, embarrassed and turned-on at the same time . I do as he tells me, slowly removing each piece until I'm standing flushed and naked in front of him, the stockings making me feel more vulnerable than covered.

'You are very ...disrespectful' Lee growls ' You made a fool out of me, so you will be punished and learn how to behave like a good girl' . I sit onto the edge of the bed, hoping to look contrite, hoping he'll be gentle.

'Nice try' Lee laughs coldly. 'Now lay back, and show me how you touch yourself. Like you do when I'm away'. He stares at my hands as I begin to brush my fingers across my breasts. I close my eyes try to imagine I am alone, to shake the shame away. I feel my nipples react to the gentle pinches I give them, and goosebumps flutter down my ribcage.

'Open your eyes and look at me' Lee demands. He locks me eyes with his as my hand drifts over my stomach and I begin to part the wetness of my pussy. I circle my fingertip over my clit... the shame melting into a pleasurable guilt. Lee kneels on the bed, and pulls my legs wider. Involuntary moans begin escaping from my mouth. I arch my back, and feel the need for his fingers inside me.

'I know what you want' Lee whispers, his breath now as ragged as mine ' But you'll have to beg, like a good girl'   
'Please ...' I gasp  
'Please what?' he taunts

And giving up any notion of a fight, I plead him fuck me with his long, slender fingers. Lee gives me the most dirty grin as he slides his fingers inside me, at first flexing them slowly, watching me grasp the sheets as I feel an orgasm build. Then faster, until I feel that deep pull inside, more urgent, pressing, I'm so close... and then

'I don't think so' Lee stops dead and my body writhes in protest  
'You don't deserve it, not yet anyway ' he moves his hands to my thighs, and his grip is almost painful. I realize he's going to torment me until I am wretched and then and only then will I get my release.

With my legs spread Lee lowers his face and drags his tongue wide and soft against my lips, swirling the tip over my clit over and over again. A the dull, desperate ache builds again, my hands find Lee's head and I push him into me. He moans and I feel the stiffness of him through his trousers, straining at my leg. He darts his tongue inside me, insistently fucking where his fingers were. I'm begging him not to stop, knowing he loves making me pay. He breaks away from me, drawing himself up above the bed

'We're not done until I've fucked you' he says as he grabs me, his eyes glazed over, almost drugged. He roughly turns me over onto my knees, and I'm facing my mirror again, this time watching Lee impatiently undress. His hand frees his cock, and he shoves my legs wider still with his knee. Grasping my hips he buries himself deep inside me, and I hear him grunt with approval. He pounds me remorseless and every stroke makes me wetter. Catching my eye in the reflection, Lee grabs and twists my hair, pulling my head back.

'Now you know, you are mine, and you are going to say it' his tone daring me to argue.  
'Good girls do what they're told and good girls get fucked like this, So say it'

So I tell him  
'I'm yours'

And he fucks me until my body collapses and I can see nothing but black


	3. Forgiveness

I'm lying in a heap on our bed, well-fucked and very happy. Lee is nuzzling into the back of my neck, gently squeezing my ass

'You are getting _very_ good at this' he tells me in his post-sex drawl. We both laugh. We've been doing this a long time. I know how to push his buttons and he knows how to push mine.

It's all just a game

We like Silly Games

 

 


End file.
